Forever Knight
by lilnekochan
Summary: Alternative Universe. Ken and Aya are princes from rival countries. They're in love but their kingdoms are at war. How long will their love survive? Aya/Ken, Yohji/Omi


Title: Forever Knight  
Chapter 1: Kingdom of Mizuko  
author: lilneko_chan  
email: lilneko_chan@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me (even though I would like to own Aya ;p )  
Warnings: OOC, yaoi, and violence  
  
  
Authord's Note: As you can see I named the kingdoms after an element. The element names are in   
Japanese except that I added a few letter to the end sort of like what CLAMP did with the dog in  
X/1999. Inu meant dog the they added the ki to the end-Inuki. I just love that name. Its so kawaii!  
When I get another dog I think that I'll name it that. Oh, on the bottom of the pages I'm going to  
write what the rest of the names mean. Let me see is that all I need to say...I think so. Please   
review of e-mail me. I want to know what you guys think about the fic. I know that it sounds it a   
novel so something...I must have been high or something when I wrote this. Anway, I want to know it   
you guys liked it or not and if I should continue. So R&R.  
  
Oh yeah. I also need you to tell me if you think Aya should be seme or uke or Ken. he..he..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kingdom of Mizuko  
  
  
  
Relam of the Tenjoukai (celestial world)  
  
Kingdom of Kukito (north)-air  
Kingdom of Mizuko (south)-water  
Kingdom of Okibiwa (east)-fire  
Kingdom of Tsuchiya (west)-earth  
  
  
  
  
Morning doves cooed as they flew across the clear open canopy as echoes of   
fluttering wings split the unwavering silence of comfort. The pink clouds of dawn were   
slowly dipping into the land of the east as the sky opened into a great expansion of blue   
and white. The field below was sprinkled with luscious colors of the rainbow as the   
chilling spring air pierced the invisible wall of morning. Chocolate brown eyes looked on   
broodingly as they travailed the roads of the ancestral home. The young man sat   
preoccupied in his stair as his shifted his head upon one of his hands. The rising sun, with   
its bands of orange and gold drew the young man's attention to the east.  
  
"...the walls of Curiel have to rebuilt."  
  
"...calling for a tax cut..."  
  
"...find this assassin the people call Balinese."  
  
Blah, blah, blah, the boy thought.   
  
The discussions have been grinding around in circles for hours now. Page after   
page have been read and reread as disapproving and bickering faces continued in their   
useless arguing. The boy felt disinclined to join the discussion rather preferring to stare   
out the castle window where his mind can wonder. Prince Ken was named heir of the   
Mizuko kingdom at the age of five by his father the late king. Prince Ken was relatively   
new to the throne having lost his father two months past. Numerous accounts of   
assassination plots crept through the underground market but King Augustus paid them   
no heed as he continued his reign as king. Then on a ride through the marketplace King   
Augustus fell from his horse, blood spurting and an arrow embalmed into his heart.   
  
I told him that he to bring more guards, Ken thought angrily.   
  
Ken sighed and rubbed a tanned hand against his forehead. Ken shook his head and   
looked at his advisors. General Julius of Goldenlake was the commander of the elite   
soldiers. At the age of fifteen he had joined the military then by eighteen he was the   
General of the Mizuko elite soldiers. His long golden hair shimmered in the morning   
light as his blue eyes stared at his second in command. If a person looked upon these two   
then one would have said that they were the opposite of the same star. Commander   
Claudius quickly spoke of the success of the soldiers in training. His raven black hair   
flowed gently across his face as his long slender hand brushed them from his gray eyes.   
Claudius laughed as he recounted the experience of one soldier as Julius disapproving   
face glared at him.   
  
I don't know how they get along, Ken thought, they're the complete opposite from   
each other yet they're best friends. Weird.  
  
Lord Mendellev of Yokoha who was the eldest advisor spoke next, "Your   
coronation is set on the ides of March, Prince Ken. The planning has already begun and   
decoration are being imported at..."   
  
My coronation, Ken donned. The day I will be pronounced king of Mizuko. I never   
thought it would come so soon. I thought that I wouldn't have to take on responsibility of   
king until I was thirty or even forty years old. I never thought it would be so soon...  
  
Ken thoughts began to scatter as the advisors began to argue again.   
  
"The army needs more soldiers! I am suggesting a draft be taken into affect..."  
  
"Forget the soldiers! We have to catch this assassin. He's killed three noblemen   
already how many more will he-"  
  
"The nobles are arguing for a tax cut in their favor, Prince Ken."  
  
"...your engagement to the princess of Sorata has been completed."  
  
"...is this Balinese truly dangerous..."  
  
"The army is more important! As I have stated we-"  
  
Can't they do the bickering somewhere else, Ken yawned, and they have stated the   
same thing over and over again. I'm not going to change my mind just because they keep   
on bringing it up again. The palace needs constructing, the nobles' want a tax cut, the   
engagement is completed, the army needs...WHAT...the engagement is completed!   
  
"...perhaps a compromise. A draft can be issued and we can send troops to catch   
this Bal-"  
  
"ENGAGEMENT!?" Ken shouted as he shoved against the table and stood up. His   
advisors looked at him as the room became silent.  
  
Lord Mendellev was the first to get over his astonishment as the prince's outburst,   
"Your engagement to Princess Sakura of Sorata, Prince Ken."  
  
What engagement, Ken thought as his mouth echoed his thought.  
  
Lord Mendellev glanced at the man sitting to his right. Sir Fastion rubbed his black   
beard before answering, "Your engagement to Princess Sakura was arranged by the late   
king. He had requested that the kingdoms of Mizuko and Sorata be united to fight this   
war."  
  
"As you have already heard, your Majesty, our kingdom and the kingdom of   
Tsuchiya have been at war for seven years. Now there are reported sightings that the   
kingdom of Okibiwa has been attacking us. We need this alliance to secure our position   
in this realm." Counselor Devine said.   
  
Ken cooled his facial expression but inside a raging force of uneasiness began to   
erupt. Of course he had heard about the war. What country has not? The relationships   
between the two countries have never been very stable but both avoided bloodshed. Then   
seven years ago the king of Tsuchiya had died of a mysterious illness and his heir, Prince   
Crawford took over the throne. There were even rumors that the kingdom to the north,   
Kukito had made an alliance with King Crawford. The king of Kukito had died around   
the same time that King Augustus had. Ken did not know who was the prince of Kukito   
was but it was rumored that he was very young and therefore more gullible to the   
suggestions of war. If this new revelation that the kingdoms of Okibiwa and Tsuchiya   
had indeed joined in an alliance he would need the support of outside kingdoms.  
  
Ken bit his bottom lip in agitation as he thought of a way out of the engagement.   
Counselor Devine was the head advisor to his father. She had been an advisor to King   
Augustus for over forty years. She was rarely wrong in the choices that she makes.  
  
"If the rumors are true that Kukito and Tsuchiya have made a treaty..." Ken began.   
"Then this engagement is useless since the Princess of Sorata is a cousin of the prince in   
Kukito."  
  
"That is the reason why we need this treaty." Sir Fastion said. "Because they are   
cousins it is less likely that Kukito will attack us if you are married to Princess Sakura."  
  
Lord Mendellez nodded in response, "That is the main reason why King Augustus   
made this agree-"  
  
"I don't care if my father made this engagement! I will not marry someone that I   
had never met!" Ken shouted slapping his hand on the table to emphasize his point.  
  
"Highness," Julius said unemotionally. "The agreement has already been sealed."  
  
"How can it be sealed!? I did not give my consent!"  
  
Claudius looked up, "Your father sealed the engagement five months before he   
died...highness." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"NANI!? Why wasn't I informed of this then!?" Ken yelled resisting the urge to   
throw his something across the room. Ken sat down in his chair nosily as he combed his   
hand through his unruly brown hair.  
  
"This was to your benefit, majes-" Mendellev began when he was interrupted as   
the large wooden doors to the meeting halls slammed open with a loud clashing noise.   
  
A man stood there as he laid a slender hand on his hip as his other hand lay lazily   
on the golden doorknob. The man gave the councilors a large grin and he brushed wavy   
blond hair out of his green eyes. The man wore a black tunic that showed his navel and a   
white and royal blue robe over that emphasized his slim lean figure. The robe fell pass his   
hips and ended right above his knees. The emerald green eyes glittered with mischief as   
they focused in the occupants in the room.  
  
"Ohayo! Gomen that I am late but I had things to do that prevented me to attend his   
joyful meeting. So what has the magnificent prince and his advisors been discussing   
before I arrival?" The man said dramatically as he seated himself at the only empty chair.  
  
Lord Mendellev looked at him irritably, "The Prince's marriage to the Princess   
Sakura."  
  
"Princess Sakura?"  
  
"Princess Sakura of Sorata, Yohji!" Sir Fastion said shortly. There was no love lost   
there. Sir Fastion disapproved of Sir Yohji's behavior and his close friendship with his   
prince. Fastion grabbed the glass of water and brought it to his lips.   
  
"Hmmm. Heir to the Sorata throne. Is she nice?" Yohji asked glancing towards   
Ken.  
  
Ken flushed but his eyes glowed angrily as his hand tightened on the chair's arm.   
"I don't know. I've never met her since I didn't even know that I was engaged until a few   
moment ago." He shot out angrily glaring at his counselors.  
  
"Ken-chan I knew that you were a heartthrob but this..charmed her without even   
meeting her. I'm glad I taught you well." Yohji laughed.  
  
"Yohji-"  
  
"Before Ken could finish Mendellev interrupted. "You will address the prince as   
his highness, Sir Yohji. It is not proper etiquette to speak so familiar to a royal."  
  
Yohji rolled his eyes then looked at Ken. Ken was grinding his teeth together.   
When he opened his mouth Julius had said something and scampered Ken's thoughts.  
  
"The nobles are calling forth a tax decrease."  
  
The advisors and Yohji went on to discuss the kingdom's problems and their   
solutions. Ken sighed then sagged into his seat. He rubbed his hand against his tempo   
hoping that his pounding headache would go away. After a glass of water and a few   
attempts to calm the ranging pain Ken gave up and stared out of the window again   
wishing that he had worn then the decorative tunic the slaves had set for him that   
morning.  
  
While Yohji wore his official robe it was still immensely comfortable rather then   
Ken's stiff laced tunic. The tunic was decorated with white and gold strings while the   
background was stamped with the crest of the royal family, the Siberian Tiger. The neck   
was cut high which left Ken thinking that it would chock him to death. Diamonds and   
other accessories were embroiled into the cuffs as a gold medallion, a family heirloom   
hung around his neck.   
  
Ken pulled at the neck of the tunic while his thoughts drifted away. Mizuko, the   
kingdom of water, Ken reflected, a kingdom of fresh fields of flowers surrounding every   
city, town and province as elite soldiers fly on their dragons safeguarding this country. A   
kingdom that relies on crystals to preserve the very essence of life as herbs and plants   
heal the wounded. And past the flowers and crystals and the royal palace of Sango a   
gigantic body of water separate the islands of Mizuko from the other kingdoms. This was   
the kingdom of Mizuko.and this, Ken thought, is my prison.   
  
So engrossed with his thought Ken did not hear the questions directed at him.   
"Uh...oh gomen. What did you say Sir Yohji?"  
  
Yohji's outward expression did not change but his eyes seem to grow my   
sympathetic, "The second legion needs more weapons. We need your approval to take   
official action."  
  
"Didn't they receive weapons two weeks past the summer solstice?"  
"Hai, however your highness." Claudius replied instead. "The battles between the   
borders of Mizuko and Tsuchiya have increased dramatically. The weapons have already   
run out."  
  
"How many more weapon do we have, Devine?"  
  
Devine thought about this, "I estimate about three or four thousand."  
  
Claudius blinked, "Three or four thousand isn't enough for the war. The second   
legion take about two thousand more weapons and that's our smallest legion."  
  
"Then we would have to send them only one thousand and make due." Ken replied.  
  
"We can send a decree." said Yohji. "That all businesses must contribute to the   
war effort."  
  
"Your answer, highness?" Mandellev asked.  
  
Ken gritted his teeth. "Send out the decree." Ken finally commanded while biting   
his lip.  
  
Fastion looked at a paper that he had in his hand, "And the nobles and their tax   
decrease?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Ken shouted.  
  
"It might be wise to agree, Prince Ken." Mendellev started, "The nobles are the   
backbone to this country and you might not want to upset them. I think that it is for the   
country's own benefit that you sign the agreement."  
  
"I do not care what you think, Lord Mendellev!" Ken roared. "I will not sign that   
agreement! The people are starving and it is the nobles who want the tax decree! The   
nobles are the people with money! Why must they be exempt form taxes while the poor   
suffer!?"  
  
"The nobles are also the ones with power, Prince Ken." Julius stated.   
  
"If you would excuse my familiar tone." Claudius began. "But you are relatively   
new to the throne. The nobles do not know what your policies are but one thing that they   
do know is that you favor the poor. The nobles are used to having power and they will   
not give it up easily. This may not have been a problem but your citizens also do not   
know you or your policies. You must have the support of at least one group. I'm not   
saying that you should side with the nobles...but give more thought to your position   
before giving an answer."  
  
Ken didn't blink before answering, "As I had said before, my answer is no. I refuse   
to sign this agreement."  
  
"But highness..." Mendellev started.  
  
"That is my final decision!" Ken declared slamming is fist on the table. Ken's deep   
brown eyes narrowed as he looked at each one of his advisors daring even one to question   
his decision. None questioned. Ken got up from his seat calmly tired of the conversation.   
He pushed the chair back. The only sign of anger was his clenched fist as the chair slide   
back a bit unsteadily. Ken straightened up and fixed his cloths. Each gesture seemed to   
stretch against time as he carefully smoothed out any creases from his tunic.   
  
Finally Ken looked up, "I believe that his discussion has ended. Dismissed."   
  
With that Ken turned his back and walked into the hall, slamming the door behind   
him. Sunlight pierced the stained glass window exposing the great painting hung high   
upon the wall. Ken walked down the hall passing the numerous plants lain there. His   
footsteps echoes throughout the empty floor as his feet made contact with the carpeted   
floor. Ken let out a slow exhale as he tried to rib himself of the stress and anger.   
  
As Ken continued to walk he rounded a corner and found himself facing the east   
where the kingdom of Okibiwa laid. Ken found himself entranced with the view and   
slowly walked toward the large open arch that separated himself from oblivion. Ken laid   
a hand on the marble wall as he looked out into his country.   
  
The kingdom of Mizuko was named after water because of the Enkai Ocean that   
separated it from the other kingdoms...that is except one. The Enkai Ocean separated   
Mizuko from her west and north enemies but left it open from the east. The Mitsukai   
Forest where many monsters and demons made their homes separated the kingdoms of   
Okibiwa and Mizuko. Ken had often visited the forest when he wanted sad of wanted to   
be alone. Always he had to carry a sword when a centaur or sphinx had decided to attack   
the young prince. The forest was very deep and many soldiers have gotten lost. A few   
years ago King Augustus had made a law forbidding any Mizukians to cross into the   
Mitsukai Forest but that never kept Ken from doing it.  
  
A cherry blossom petal floated into his view as it danced in the spring breeze. Ken   
stretched his hand out of the balcony as the cherry blossom flew near him. It landed   
peacefully in the center of his palm as Ken pulled his arm back. Ken regarded the petal as   
sprits of pink came alive. He gently touched the petal and held it in the palm of his fist.   
  
Ken was staring at the view of the Mitsukai Forest when a voice drawled behind   
him, "You seem more relaxed."  
  
Ken swirled around. In surprise he dropped the cherry blossom onto the floor. A   
long fingered hand entered his view picking up the forgotten blossom off the floor.  
  
"I believe that this is yours." Yohji smirked as he held the cherry blossom toward   
Ken. Ken reached out and got it and looked at it slowly. Yohji smiled when he saw the   
expression on his prince's face. Smiles can rarely these days to the young prince as the   
status of king weighed him down.   
  
"I didn't hear you, Sir Yohji." Ken explained. "You sort of startled me. To what do   
I owe for your company? Have the great advisors of Mizuko stopped their useless   
bickering and went onto other use important things?"  
  
Yohji laughed as he put a hand on the open hallway, "The nobles, taxes, the   
economy, war, your engagement. The usual."  
  
Ken fumed inside. He was still angry that they had made the decision without his   
approval. Ken's eyes turned hard as Yohji gave a knowing look.  
  
He laid a hand on Ken's shoulder to get the younger man's attention, "Look Ken.   
I'll talk with the advisors and I'll get rid of the engagement without hurting our relations   
with the Sorata kingdom. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."  
  
Ken smiled feeling little relived but couldn't help the happiness that overtook him   
as his childhood friend tried to relieve him of his worries. He's such a good friend. What   
would I do without him.  
  
"I know Yohji but...I'm just...with the war the everything...I'm just stressed.   
Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a prince and instead was born as an ordinary Mizukian."   
Ken said instead.  
  
"You know that can't happen, Ken." Yohji said slowly.  
  
"Yeah I know but I can't help but wish."  
  
They stayed in silence as Ken looked at the cherry blossom in his palm. He turned   
toward the open hall and stretched out his hand. The gentle spring wind lifted the petal   
from his opened palm and swirled it around in little dances of circles until it steadily   
began to fall. Ken stared at the tiny blossom petal as it fell when loud running footsteps   
were heard coming up from the garden. Cherry blossom forgotten both Yohji and Ken   
looked at the direction of the footsteps.   
  
"Oh, Yohji it's Omi."  
  
Omi ran up to them and huddled over as he gasped for breath. His small hands   
pressed into his knees as he tried to inhale as much air as he could.   
  
"Master...huff...Lord Adel wants...huff...huff...to talk to...huff you." Omi   
panted. His youthful face flushed with effort as he tried to tell his master the message.   
His small body shock with each pant as his cheeks blushed a rosy pink.  
  
"Easy Omi." Yohji patted Omi's back. "What else did Lord Adel say?"  
  
"He said that...huff...that it was urgent, master."  
  
"Hm..." Yohji continued to rub his slave's back as he looked down worriedly.   
Once Omi had calmed his breathing Yohji ruffled his short blond hair and looked back to   
Ken. "I suppose I should see Lord Adel right away. He wouldn't have sent my slave   
looking around the palace if it wasn't important."  
  
Ken shook his head as he gave Yohji and Omi a large grin. "He always sends the   
slaves running."  
  
Ken turned to look out at the palace view before turning back at Yohji, "If you are   
going to see Lord Adel, tell him that I need to meet with him later tonight."  
  
"What are you going to do until then?"  
  
"...I think that I'll go to the stables and take Yoruyanaka for a ride. It's been a   
while since he had a nice run." Ken said after a minute.  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea? We are at war and-" Yohji began as Ken cut in.   
"I won't ride too far and I'll stay within the kingdom's borders." But I'm not saying   
which kingdom, Ken thought silently.  
  
Yohji frowned, "I'm still think that this isn't a good idea. The Okibiwa and Mizuko   
territories are close together. You heard the rumors about Mizuko."  
  
Yohji wasn't asking a question and Ken did take it as one. "I was going to take my   
sword." When Yohji opened his mouth Ken held up a hand, "I don't need any guards. I'll   
have Yoruyanaka and you know how feisty he is."  
  
"I agree that Yoruyanaka is good protection but he isn't a guard."  
  
"It's dangerous times, Prince Ken. Even the marketplace isn't safe anymore." Omi   
added.  
  
Ken waved the objections away, "It's always going to dangerous. I'll be careful   
and I'll make sure that I'm back before nightfall."  
  
"You're not going to change your mind?" Yohji asked eyes flashing worriedly.  
  
Ken shook his head and heard Yohji sigh in frustration. Not that I can blame him,   
Ken thought. I'm always getting in trouble and Yohji always comes to the rescue. I don't   
know how he puts up with me.   
  
Ken heard some rustling noise and saw Yohji leaned down and slide something out   
of his boots. Ken's eyes widen in surprise as Yohji held the small blade held out toward   
Ken. "Take this. At least no one will suspect that you'll have a blade hidden with you."  
  
Ken timidly took the blade then looked at Yohji, "Thanks."  
  
"I think that Stefan is in the stables. He can ready Yoruyanaka for you, highness."   
Omi said as he looked at Ken.  
  
"I think I'll ready Yoru myself. You know how he is with strangers."   
  
Omi nodded. Ken turned around and started toward the stables.  
  
"Don't get into trouble!" Ken heard Yohji yell then in a lower voice not meant for   
him to hear, "The goddess knows he gets into enough as it is."  
  
"Then the goddess must like me if I keep coming out unscratched." Ken laughed as   
he heard Yohji curse and started to jog happily.  
  
Yohji cursed when he heard Ken replay. He wasn't supposed to hear that. "Must   
have ears like a hawk." Yohji muttered.  
  
Omi smiled up at his master, eyes glowing with laughter. "You did speak   
somewhat loudly, master."  
  
Yohji scolded down at the smaller boy, "Are you taking the princes side now?"  
  
Omi just smiled as he aimed large innocent blue eyes up at his master, mischief   
making them twinkle, "Not at all, master."  
  
Yohji smiled in return as he took a step back to look at his servant, "Did you get   
your breath back?" When Omi nodded Yohji started again, "Hmm. Are you sure?"  
  
With that Yohji slide behind the smaller boy and wrapped one arm around his chest   
and laid a gentle hand upon the boy's heart. "Seems to have calmed somewhat." Yohji   
observed as a smile touched his lips.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Yohji bent his head until his mouth touched the bridge of the blushing ear. Yohji   
smirked. "Lord Adel is sending me on official business." Yohji whispered, "I won't be   
back until late tonight, maybe not until early tomorrow morning. I need you to feed the   
hawk and handle my estates. Do you have time to finish them?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Yohji brushed the back of his hand tenderly against Omi's cheek treasuring the   
velvety softness. Yohji cupped Omi's chin and turned his head until their mouths were   
only a breath away.  
  
"Arigatou, Omi." Yohji whispered as he touched his lips to Omi's. He raised a   
hand and smoothed it through the blond locks as he moved his lips in tune to the smaller   
boy's. Omi placed his hands on his master's firm chest as he opened up into the kiss. A   
little to early Omi felt Yohji pull away from him. Yohji kept a strong arm around Omi's   
chest as he breathed in the sweet scent.   
  
"Yohji-kun?"  
  
"I better get to Lord Adel before he sends another slave running to exhaustion."   
Yohji explained as he nuzzled Omi's shoulder.   
  
"You don't think that Prince Ken will get into trouble do you?"   
  
Yohji stopped his administrations, "This is Ken we are talking about. I still don't   
understand how his highness can get into so such trouble. He doesn't mean to get into   
trouble but he is naïve, innocent and extremely clumsy."  
  
Omi cranked his head at his master, "He has a large heart though. Anyway, isn't   
everyone naïve to a point?"  
  
Yohji respected his head on top of the ruffled blond locks, "True. You are like him   
too, chibi?"  
  
"How is that?"   
  
"Both sweet and gentle and..." Yohji looked into large blue eyes. "...innocent,   
large innocent blue eyes."  
  
Yohji leaned down and gave Omi a chaste kiss. He then slid his hand from Omi's   
chest and ruffled the blond locks again. "If Prince Ken doesn't return from one past   
midnight then use my pin and inform Lord Adel."  
  
Omi smiled and stood on his tiptoes and placed a small tender kiss on Yohji's rosy   
cheeks. "Always thinking about someone else. You have a large heart as well even if you   
won't admit it."  
  
Before Yohji could respond Omi ran down the hall and disappeared around a   
corner. A smile glazed his lips as he walked steadily toward Lord Adel's chambers, "I   
just hope that boy isn't doing something stupid."  
  
As Yohji walked toward the Prime Minister's room Ken pulled back the wooden   
door and stepped into the northeast stable. He had stopped by his chamber's to retrieve   
his sword and a change of cloths. Instead of the official robe and tunic that he must wear   
of meetings he had changed into a gray waistcoat with a gray shirt underneath, a pair of   
dark blue breeches and black boots with the blade secured inside. He hid the medallion   
under his shirt so that no one would see it. After gathering his sword and tied it safely   
around his waist he then walked straight to the stables. Except for the horses the stable   
was empty. Ken stepped on the marbled floor and walked toward the very north stable.   
Ken stopped a few times to pet the horses that he had breed and continued on. Prancing   
and wild snorts hit across the empty stables as Ken stopped in front of a large midnight   
black stallion. The horses scratched its hooves against the wooden fence as the beast   
throw his large head high into the air. Ken walked up to the demonous beast and held out   
a hand. The horse blinked dark brown eyes then settled down calmly, butting at the hand   
that was held towards him.  
  
"Gomen Yoru, but I don't have any treats with me this time." Ken laughed as the   
horse flicked back its black ears. "But I'm going to take you out on a ride instead. How   
about it boy?"  
  
Yoruyanaka nodded his head enthusiastically as Ken unlocked the fence and   
started settling the large steed. Yoruyanaka waited patiently until Ken was finished then   
leaned down as Ken grabbed the reins and pulled himself up. Ken steadied himself for a   
minute and gave the stallion a small pat before flying out of the stables.  
  
Ken pulled the reins to the right as they flew pass the palace walls and started   
toward the Mitsukai Forest. Even though it was dangerous and prohibited to enter Ken   
still did. Ken directed the stallion toward the Forest of Angels as the Sango Capital   
disappeared from sight. Yoruyanaka speeded across the great plains as he slip the wind in   
two. After three hours Ken slowed Yoruyanaka who was begging to tire into a slow trot   
as they entered the first clearing of the Mitsukai Forest.   
  
Ken guided Yoruyanaka deep into forest as trees and wild plants engulfed within   
their arms. Trees tumbled overhead blocking almost all light from entering the magical   
forest. Ken glanced around for any danger. When he didn't sense any danger he pushed   
Yoruyanaka onwards into the forestry plain. Yoruyanaka carefully stepped over bushes   
and plants as they moved pass a large ten feet rock and stopped.   
  
Little beams of light pierced through the canopy of trees as they shimmered down   
upon the peaceful flowing lake. A small stream flowed overhead as a shallow cave stood   
proudly next to the rocky terrain. Crystals of ice pierced the smooth surface as the gentle   
current drift past. Ken pulled himself off of his horse and gathered the reins in one hand   
as he pulled Yoruyanaka to where the lake met ground and settled him next to the smooth   
rocks. Ken patted his horse on its head and praised it for a job well done.   
  
Ken walked unhurriedly past his steed and climbed the rocks until he reached the   
cave. Ken settled himself upon the great rock, dropped his sword next to him and looked   
ideally into his reflection. The stream flowed lightly upon the water surface as they ran   
pass Ken. He leaned over and cupped his hands in the warm water. Ken did not know   
how the ice crystals existed in the heated water. He had heard that the forest had been a   
resource of magic until it became corrupted with evil. Ken never gave the rumor a second   
thought and everything we sat by the lake he was always reminded of its beauty. The lake   
was called the Hyoushou Lake for its ice crystals. Ken did not know who named it but   
did not care either way. He sprinkled droplets of water on his face then settled in a nice   
and comfortable position. Long ago Ken had brought supplies and hid it within the cave.   
Now he pulled a brown blanket out and laid it down. He stretched his lean body against   
the smooth surface and promptly fell asleep. Hours later Ken was woken up by a   
boisterous blood-winding howl as it pierced the peaceful silence around him.  
  
Ken looked up and saw that Yoruyanaka had done the same as the roar echoed   
across the forest. Ken quickly got up from his position and ran toward his stallion.   
Yoruyanaka felt his master bid him and he got up quietly from his spot and trotted next to   
the cave where Ken promptly climbed on. Ken took the reins and turned his horse   
around. He did not want to leave the Hyoushou Lake but knew that leaving would be for   
his and his horse own benefit. The few times that Ken had actually fought a demon or   
wild beast inside the forest were of the weakest kind and he had barely had it out alive.   
He did not wish to meet and stronger creatures.   
  
Ken swung his horse around ready to sprint away until he heard the familiar clash   
of metal. A large shrieking roar came next as the clashing continued.   
  
Kuso! There's a man in here, Ken cursed. Why is a man doing this deep in the   
forest?  
  
Ken looked down at his horse then back at the forest. Ken struggled with his   
emotions as he glanced down at his horse for the forth time. I need to help that man but   
will Yoru go near the beast. Last time I fought a beast here he almost got killed...   
  
He looked down at his horse again and saw that Yoruyanaka was looking back at   
him expectantly. The stallion turned its head toward where the noise was coming from   
then back at Ken. Ken bit back a relieved smile as he looked down at his horse, "So you   
want to help the man, Yoru?"  
  
Yoruyanaka bobbed its head. "Well..." Ken replied looking at the direction of the   
action, "Let's not disappoint you then, Yoru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Enkai Ocean-Enkai means just ocean in Japanese. Sounds kinda weird. Ocean Ocean o_O If you have   
think I should change the name then tell me  
  
Mitsukai Forest-Angel Forest  
  
Yoruyanaka (Ken's horse)-midnight  
  
Yoru-night  
  
Sango Capital-Coral Capital  
  
Okibi-it actually means blazing fire instead of just fire  
  
Hyoushou-ice crystals 


End file.
